


Its dark in my Imagination

by Sinner_ofLA



Category: Teen Wolf (TV), Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Mob, Dark Derek, Dark Isaac, Dark Scott, Dark Stiles, Dark everyone, Drugs, F/M, M/M, Murder, The Originals - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-01
Updated: 2014-03-15
Packaged: 2018-01-14 05:22:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1254394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sinner_ofLA/pseuds/Sinner_ofLA
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They were dangerous the most feared gang across California they killed without mercy, took whatever they wanted and didn't give a damn about the consequences nothing could touch them. The worst part? Agent McCall had not only arrest these criminals but also take down his own son who was the leader of this notorious gang</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. stolen innocence

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone !!! okay this baby right here is a gift to my most amazing best friend Esther who gradutated from the Marines !!! so proud of you love, also I am not happy with the whole Malia and Stiles thing !!! I don't like Malia and while I was working on Keremy's past and Scars that remain in the Soul this idea popped into my head and the next thing I knew was instead of Keremy's Past or Scars that remain in the soul I got this and I love it and I hope you guys do to ^^

__

_-We all grow old eventually. We all have pasts. Sometimes those pasts are painful… Sometimes happy and fun times simply cannot last forever-_

** Then: **

**Beacon Hills Cemetery Ten years ago**

Seven year old Scott McCall and Stiles Stilinski both stared at the grave that was freshly made. Both boys were holding hands as they stood underneath the pouring rain hoping that the water could wash away their sorrow and anger.

The two were struggling not to cry as they stared at the name on the headstone. It didn’t belong there, it shouldn’t be there.

"Why her Scott? Why out of everyone why did it have to be her?" Stiles asked trying hard not to cry but even Scott could hear his voice cracking over the thundering sound.

"I…I don’t know Stiles…I really don’t know,"

 _'And I really don't want to,'_ he thought to himself.

The two looked at each other than back to the headstone.

Stiles lean his head on Scott’s shoulder while Scott rested his own on top of his.

They didn’t know how long they’ve been standing there all they knew was that they snuck out of their homes around midnight and been here ever since.

The rain hasn’t slow down and neither boy cared about the fact that its gotten heavier. Both boys lost in their own thoughts.

Neither boy realized a figure standing next to them until they no longer felt the rain pouring down on them.

They looked up and saw a tall man standing next to them.

"You know its late for two little boys to be out this late," the tall man said in a British accent.

"And its late for a man to be out here staring at two little boys unless your planning on kidnapping us, oh my God you’re gonna kidnap us aren’t you? You’re gonna steal us and sell us away!"

The man laugh at the small boy with the whisky brown eyes.

He however stopped laughing and was actually impressed when the tan skin boy stepped in front of the younger one.

Even though he was shorter and inexperienced the man could see that the boy was willing to protect his friend.

While the other boy who was scared a few moments ago tried to look brave.

_'He's loyal; he doesn't care if he gets hurt the only thing he cares about is protecting his friend. As for Genim…he may look scared but he's good at hiding it and like the other boy he’s willing to protect his friend. Claudia my dear you did an exceptional job in raising him.'_

The man smiled at them.

"You don’t remember me do you Genim?"

Both Scott and Stiles froze when the man called him by his real name. How the hell did he know Stiles’ real name? no one but Scott and his mom knew Stiles’ real name.

"Who are you?" Stiles asked with no fear in his voice.

The man just smiled.

"I’m your uncle…Elijah…"

** Now: **

**Beacon Hills Woods Ten years later**

"What do we got?"

"Male, seventeen stabbed multiple times by different things. From knives to pitch forks to fire place sticks anything with a sharp point was used. Whoever did this really did a number on him. Not only that they made sure that we didn’t know who it was."

The FBI agent looked at the body of the young seventeen year old boy. He pinched the bridge of his nose and let out a breath of air. The coroner was right he could see that the boy’s face was ripped out of his face not only that but so were his fingers and his skin was ripped off his body.

They really didn’t want anyone to know who this was or…whoever this was pissed them off to no end.

"Agent McCall?"

Rafael turned to see his partner and girlfriend walking up to him.

"What is it Tori?"

"I think I found something that could be of some use to us,"

"And what’s that?"

Tori pulled out a wedding ring and showed it to him.

He grabbed it and looked at it.

"I think it belonged to one of them,"

Rafael just nodded his head as he put the wedding band inside of an evidence bag.

"Alright I’ll go to the school and talk to them,"

"Wait, maybe you should let me come with you,"

"Tori…"

"No listen, I know you don’t want to but you and I both know that your son is involve with this, I know we don’t have any proof but we both know the truth. And if you go alone…we both know that Scott or worse Stiles will say something to set you off and then we’ll have no choice but to release them,"

Rafael mentally cursed. As much as he hated to admit it she was right if he interrogates one of those two boys they will find a way to get out of it.

Those two knew exactly how to get under his skin then again he has to remember who taught them everything they knew.

"Alright let’s go, but remember they are just words they can’t hurt you,"

Tori just rolled her eyes because even she knew that was a lie.

Beacon Hills High School

Scott McCall, Stiles Stilinski, Isaac Lahey, Adien and Ethan Carver were currently sitting down in their English class when,

"Scott McCall and Stiles Stilinski please report to the principal’s office, Scott McCall and Stiles Stilinski please report to the principal’s office,"

Both boys looked at each other before grabbing their stuff and headed to the office.

Once they were inside they weren’t shocked to see Agent McCall and his partner Agent Hart standing in front of the principle’s desk.

"Where’s Mr. Oliver?" Stiles asked looking around the room.

"He’s busy at the moment; we on the other hand need to speak to you,"

Both boys just smirked before they up and left.

"Umm didn’t you hear us we need to speak to you!" Tori yelled.

They turned to look at the two.

"You can’t question us without our parents/guardian’s consent and since we’re minors and you don’t have a court order…see ya,"

Both boys were about to leave but Rafael grabbed Scott’s shoulder.

Scott turned and glared at the man.

"Stiles can go you on the other hand can stay,"

"And why the hell would I stay?"

"Because I’m your father-"

"You’re a sperm donor nothing more. So don’t act like you give a damn,"

"Scott I know you’re the one behind these crimes," it pain the officer to say that but he knew that his son was the reason why so many people were either dead or missing or both.

Scott laughed and shook his head.

"And where’s your proof?"

That comment left Rafael speechless because even though half the agency knew about Scott and Stiles they had no proof, no evidence to be used against them.

"That’s what I thought," he shrugged off his hand and headed out with Stiles leading the way.

Rafael cursed as much as he hated to admit it, they were right. Those two were untouchable them and their little gang.

He felt Tori wrapping her arms around his waist.

“Don’t,” he said shrugging her off, knowing exactly were her thoughts were leading her to and at the moment he didn’t need it.

“Don’t what?” she feigned ignorance.

Rafael rolled his eyes at her.

“Don’t look at me like you pity me,”

Tori didn’t say anything instead she just grabbed his hand and lead him back to the police station. Once they were out they saw his son and Stiles looking at them outside their window with huge smiles and waving good bye to them before they turned their backs and headed God knows were. When they there Rafael went to straight to his office.

He stared at the board with photos of the Pack, most photos were taken in discreet but Rafael knew that the members of the Pack knew that his goons were spying on them. They were just acting like they didn’t know that they were being watch. In fact to them this was a game a game that he was losing.

They all looked young and innocent, hell each member was only 16 or 17 the oldest being 26 if one were to look at them no one would think that they were mobsters and basically ran the state of California. They looked like angels but beneath those sweet smiles and innocent looks there was a killer waiting to be loose.

Each member had done a number of crimes and has yet to be caught. From kidnapping and murdering to drugs, guns, and human trafficking, to gambling. You name it the pack has done it.

Each picture had different color strings attached to them. Red represented the leader of the pack, blue was for the brains of the pack, black meant they were the muscle or unstable, grey was for allies and a pink one that represented who they were in a relationship with; if they were in a relationship or not.

The first one was the leader, the one that hurt Rafael the most.

The picture was of a boy with a sweet smile and puppy dog eyes. He was holding hands with a girl with brown hair and had an arm wrapped around a boy. The three were laughing and smiling almost as if they were sharing a private joke with each other. Rafael could see that the people in the picture had smiles on their face, probably thinking this was just a teenage boy hanging out with his girlfriend and friend and having a good time. How wrong they are.

 **True Alpha Mob boss- Scott McCall:** the Leader of the pack he was loyal to his pack and was actually the one who brought them all together he was the smooth talker able to charm his way out of anything overprotective of his family. Anyone who tries to hurt them will die in the most painful way possible. He was even more overprotective of Stiles Stilinski and Cora Hale anyone who tried to harm a single hair on them will suffer serious consequences. He was trained by Elijah and Kol Mikalson to be a street fighter and a killer. Dating both Stiles Stilinski and Cora Hale

A man who looked to be about 26 with stubble and the body of a Greek god was next to his son’s

 **Alpha- Derek Hale** : the teacher of the pack Scott’s second in command killed with no question didn’t care about the consequences took in Isaac Lahey and raised him to be a monster. He had a habit of training kids to be killers he was from another mafia family but after his psychotic girlfriend killed his family minus his sisters and himself Derek was taken in by Klaus who trained him in the arts of being a leader and a killer where he met Scott and Stiles. He killed his ex-girlfriend to avenge his family. Dating Lydia Martin

A picture of a boy with a boyish face was shown with a girl who was helping her get into his car. They both looked relaxed and were smiling without a care in the world.

 **The Beta- Isaac Lahey:** the protector of the pack next to Scott he was the most protective of the pack and would die for any of them especially his girlfriend an orphan that Derek Hale took in and trained him to be a serial killer. His father abusive him; he was accused for his father’s death but there was never any proof. He was also the one who used psychological abused against their victims probably learned that from his father. Dating Allison Argent

His eyes landed on a girl with the face and the smile of an angel who was shown with Isaac as the two were walking through the mall just like any ordinary teenager.

 **The Huntress- Allison Argent:** the weapons expert of the pack skilled with a bow and arrow and every weapon known to man killed her own grandfather when she found out that he was threatening the Pack she has connections to the Pack’s arsenal weapons thanks to her father who helped the pack optain weapons her aunt trained her before she was killed she is currently dating Isaac Lahey.

He looked at the girl in the next photo she had auburn hair and green eyes and had model looks the picture showed that she was busy with her phone to pay attention to anything that didn’t involve her conversation.

 **Banshee- Lydia Martin:** the brains of the pack the innocent flower who looked harmless but beneath that sweet smile and pretty face was a serpent with a dangerous mind who used her charms to lure police men and sometimes the women to give her information and then die in the end. The problem with this was that no one could say it was her without the cops being arrested for taking advantage of a 16 year old girl. She was good at making herself look like the victim who was just being taken advantage of. Dating Derek Hale

The next picture had three men who were laughing and eating at a small diner two of them were identical twins while the other was a Hawaiian boy who was leaning his head against one of the twins

 **Omega 1- Adien Carver:** the psychotic killer of the pack ever member of the pack was a killer but Adien was a serial killer not afraid of taking a life no matter who they are.

 **Omega 2- Ethan Carver:** the emotionless one in the pack which makes him more dangerous for when he kills he kills like a robot perfectly stotic and emotionless. Dating Danny Mahealani

 **The Hacker- Danny Mahealani:** the Pack’s computer hacker who was able to hack into any computer system and was able to do it without any of the FBI agents being able to trace him. Dating Ethan Carver

His eyes traveled to a young girl with brown hair. She was sitting with an Asian girl as the two were sitting at the park smiling and laughing.

 **La Loba- Cora Hale:** the heart of the pack Cora was dating both Scott and Stiles and was the younger sister of Derek. She was the heart because she literally held the two most deadly men of the pack’s heart in the palm of her hand. Not much is known about her only that she’s with Scott and Stiles, the three share each other and were extremely overprotective of one another.

 **The Samurai- Kira Yukimura:** The calm one of the pack she was talented with a sword, Scott took her under his wing when her parents were killed in an accident she was accepted in the pack and became a great asset due to her contacts with the Yakuza clan not to mention that like Lydia she had a way of tricking people into thinking that she was innocent when she clearly wasn’t. To some people she was just a clumsy girl who was playful and adorable but beneath that was an expert on electronic devices and had connections across Japan that could help the Pack.

The last picture was of a boy with a goofy smile he was sitting down on a park bench with Scott having one arm wrapped around him while Cora was sitting on his lap and resting her head on his chest. The three were all looking at each other as if they were the only ones that mattered.

 **The Fox- Stiles Stilinski:** the deadly and unstable one of the pack if one were to look at Stiles one would think that he’s a hyperactive clumsy kid who’s lost his mother at a young age but there was more to him much more he was a psychopathic and a trickster able to fool anyone he wanted including Rafael. He was responsible for blowing up the police station, parts of the hospital, and even the school. His mother was related to the most powerful mob family ever. The Pack would be lost without Stiles since he’s the one who was always making plans. Dating both Scott and Cora.

He looked at the black lines and saw the other members of the Pack the ones who helped them out whenever they needed it.

The first was of five individuals. It was picture of three men with brown hair and brown eyes well two of them had brown eyes another one had greenish blue while the other figure was of a woman with blond hair and icy blue eyes.

They were the reason why his son and his friends were the killers.

**The Pack’s Alliances**

**The Mikalsons** \- Elijah, Klaus, Kol, and Rebekah, the four were the most dangerous family. The original leader was their mother Esther but she was killed by a rival family. They had a brother who was younger than Elijah but older than the rest and a younger sister but like their mother they were murder by a rival family but used a cover story to protect their only nephew. Stiles’ aunt and uncles took Scott and Stiles in and raised them to be leaders and killers helps the Pack whenever they need it but rarely do. They give advice to the younger generation and making sure they don’t get too cocky or over their heads.

 **Chris Argent-** he was Allison’s father and helped the pack by providing them with weapons and information on their enemies he even provided them connections from Mexico to Cuba for their drug and gun trafficking.

The next picture was of two men one with brown hair and another with black hair. The two were sitting down with three girls and a boy. One of the girls had brown hair and brown eyes, while the other had black hair and caramel skin; the last one had blond hair and blue eyes while the boy had bambi brown eyes and black hair. The six were in a classy restaurant eating their food and just talking.

 **The Salvatores-** originally the Salvatores were enemies to the Mikalsons but when Scott came into power he realized that he’d needed to make sure that he had more allies then enemies. So with the help of Elijah and of course his charms they were able to strike an alliance. It was actually a smart move on Scott. He saw that the youngest members of the Salvatores had a crush on Klaus and Kol so with Stiles’ help the two meddle a little and were able to get Kol, Jeremy, Caroline, and Klaus to marry each other and an alliance was form between the Pack, Mikalsons, and Salvatores.

Rafael looked at the pictures with big red X’s marked across from them. They were part of the Pack but were either killed by rivals of the Pack or the Pack themselves.

 **Jennifer Blake:** Scott and Stiles never trusted this woman and they were right to do so, Jennifer was brought into the Pack by Derek since she was a meth cook and was able to supply the Pack with drugs and guns. She was trying to get with Derek but he was committed to Lydia and vice versa she tried to kill Lydia but not before infecting Cora with some type of drug that would have killed her if it weren’t for Scott and Stiles getting her to Rebekah in time to heal her she would have died. As for Lydia, Derek saved her just in time as well. When the Pack found out they tortured her in the worst possible way. Her body was never found.

If there was one thing that Rafael learned is this never betrayed the Pack and never attack Stiles and Cora or you will suffer.

 **Erica Reyes Veron Boyd:** Like Isaac, Erica and Boyd were brought into the Pack by Derek but were killed by a rival mafia family. Deucalion wanted information on the Pack but neither gave in thus resulted in killing them.

Rafael never found out what happened to Deucalion and if he was honest with himself he didn’t want to know.

 **Gerard Argent:** He was Allison’s grandfather who wanted to control the Pack, like Deucalion he kidnapped Erica and Boyd but he also kidnapped Stiles and beat the crap out of the lanky teenager. Allison killed him when she found them in her basement. Scott was both pissed and proud. Proud because Allison proved herself to the Pack and pissed because he didn’t get a chance to kill the bastard for touching what was his.

 **Victoria Argent Kate Argent:** the two Argent women were killed by Derek and Allison to avenge the Hale family and for Allison it was to prove that she was loyal to her Pack.

 **Jackson Whitmore:** Jackson wanted to be a part of the Pack and they accepted him, they actually thought he was sincere and neither member realized that he was actually an FBI agent working undercover until he asked the wrong question which made the Pack go to their mentors and ask for advice (just cause they were mobster didn’t mean that they didn’t ask help every now and then) when Klaus got involved he found out that the boy was an undercover boy and was handing information to Rafael.

He never found out what happened to Jackson or what was the question he asked that made them suspicion of him but if he had to guess it involved torture and Lydia.

 **Katherine Pierce:** She use to date Elijah but then the Pack found out that she was a manipulating bitch who was trying to bring the Pack and the Mikalson’s down so the Pack killed her. Or at least that’s what the story is.

The rest of the pictures were just members of the Pack who helped them out.

 **John Stilinski:** He hid the evidence and made it look like it was someone else’s doing.

 **Melissa McCall:** She and the Sheriff were dating Rafael didn’t know what her connections to the Pack were and he didn’t want to know.

 **Alan Deaton: T** he Pack’s personal doctor he helped Rebekah in healing Cora and healed the Pack whenever they were hurt.

 **Ava Morell:** She was their lawyer and also their French teacher, the sad thing was that she was able to create alibies for the pack and it was actually believable in court cases.

These kids were deadly alright, not only did they had powerful connections from mobsters they also had connections inside their own little community making it impossible to find any evidence. He looked at the ring that Tori found. She was new to the force so she didn’t know that the ring was purposely left there to fool the cops.

He sat down on his desk as he continued to stare at the photos. He can’t help but wonder what made his son turn into a criminal? What made him fall off the deep end? Was it because of him? Is that it? Was this some kind of way to get back at him?

Rafael laughed at himself. If Scott was doing this to get back at him then he was doing a good job at hurting him.

**Pack House**

Scott and Stiles entered their home before they headed to their office. They weren’t surprise to find Elijah and Klaus there. They were actually expecting it.

“Stiles, Scott.” He said acknowledging the two young mobsters.

“Elijah,” they both said bowing their heads. They may be leaders of the Pack but Elijah was the one who called the shots. He was the one who made them who they were and they owed him their lives.

“I take it that the problem was handled?”

Both boys lifted their heads with sick smiles on their face.

“Yes,”

“And, what did you find?”

“He was working for Lockwood; apparently he wanted to know where we got our weapons and how we were able to get them,”

“And how long did it take him to cave?” Klaus said with that smirk that would made any ordinary man wet their pants.

“Not long Isaac kept him under the ice water for a good five minutes before he cracked,”

Both Elijah and Klaus just nodded their heads.

“Very good boys, now did Rafael question you?”

“Yes,” they both growled at the name.

“Well, we’ll have to remind him that he can’t do that unless he has my consent,” Elijah said looking at his brother. Both sharing a smirk.

“Now Niklaus and I will be on our way we have some business to take care of with Lockwood and his little wannabe gang, you boys had a long week so you along with the rest of the Pack have the day off, now go upstairs I believe your little friend is waiting for you,” Elijah said with a smirk.

Both boys looked at each other before rushing off to their room making Elijah and Klaus laugh.

“They are only 17 and they have come so far,”

“Yes they have, I think it’s almost time for me to step down and allow you to take control,” Elijah said looking at his brother.

Klaus just laughed.

“Brother you and I both know you still have a few more years before you step down. Besides I thought we agreed that you’d let Scott take over,”

“No, he has the Pack. And I could see that the Pack would be more successful than any other mafia family so long as the boy play his cards right,”

“Well with you and Derek as his mentor he’ll do fine now tell me the real reason why you want to leave the family business?”

“I can never get pass you can I Nik?” Elijah said smirking at his brother.

“I learn from the best,” he laughed before looking at his brother.

“Bill-E’s pregnant,”

“What? Are you sure?”

“Yes, she showed me the test and we went to the doctor’s today. She is three weeks,”

“Is that why you want to step down? Brother even if you step down our enemies will still hunt you down and kill both Bill-E and the baby,”

Elijah took a deep breath and realized that his brother was right but he didn’t want his wife and child to be used against him. Now he understood why his mother was so overbearing when it came to them when they were children.

This kind of life isn’t for children and yet they are brought into it every day.

“Relax brother; you and I both know that we will protect them both along with the Pack. Everything will be fine,”

Elijah just smiled at his brother before nodding his head. He then got up from the chair.

“We should leave before our nephew, his boyfriend, and girlfriend decide to come have sex in the office. And we both know that when those three are together they tend to forget that they have guests,”

Klaus just laughed but agreed with his brother and the two headed out of the mansion.

**With Scott and Stiles**

Both boys entered their room and sure enough there was Cora standing in front of the mirror, she spotted them standing in the door way, turning around she smirked at their reaction. They could both feel their pants tighten as they took in her appearance.

She was wearing an all-black outfit a tight, black corset that squeezed her breasts together and up, making them appear perkier than usual accompanied with skin-tight black leather pants and combat boots. The leather accented her curves greatly making her look like some Dominatrix chick. Her hair was done in soft curls making her look like an innocent angel.

“Love the outfit, makes you look like a bad ass chick but like an innocent virgin at the same time, even though we all know you’re not one,” Stiles said winking at the girl. Cora giggled a little.

“Elijah told me we have a day off,” she said walking up to the two boys both following her every movement.

Once she was in front of them she ran her finger up and down their chest.

“Kira and I went shopping and I saw this little thing,” she removed her hand from Stiles and Scott as she began to ran them through her body making them both growl in approval.

“Thought I should get it and reward you both for a long day of work,”

“I like that idea,” Scott said with Stiles agreeing with him.

“Good, now did you invite anyone over?”

They shook their heads as Cora brought their hands to her chest who in returned squeezed her breast.

"Good, I don't want anyone to interrupt us,"

Cora moan as both boys started to add more pressure to her boobs before removing their hands.

“Not yet my wolf and fox we still have a few things to do before we have our fun,”

Both boys pouted at her.

Cora just smirked as she grabbed both boys and lead them to the bed this was going to be a long night for all three of them…


	2. Trust and Loyalty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scott and Stiles find out more about the mysterious man. Scott Stiles and Cora have some fun Elijah, Klaus, and Kol visit Rafael. Derek and Lydia spent some quality time together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay guys here is the next chapter please please don't be afraid to tell me if the smut sucks this is my first try at it and just tell me if you like it or not please ^^ also check out my new story its a Stiles/Cora one ^_~  
> Also thank you guys for the kudos comments you guys rock :)

_[](http://vasilisapcxscxse.tumblr.com/image/78113904953)   _

_“The bond of family blesses us with an immeasurable power. But we also must accept what comes with it. It gives us a responsibility to love without condition, without apology. We can never waver from the power of that bond, even if it’s tested. The bond nourishes us, gives us strength. Without that power, we are nothing.” – Elijah Mikaelson_

** Then: **

"Who are you?" Stiles asked with no fear in his voice.

The man just smiled.

"I’m your uncle…Elijah”

Both Stiles and Scott looked at one another before looking at the man.

“My…my uncle?” Stiles asked his voice shaking a little at the end.

Elijah just smiled at his nephew, he was a spitting image of Claudia, the only thing that he probably got from his father was his nose and ears but everything else was Claudia from the big whiskey color eyes to the sweet smile. To him it looked like he was looking at the boy version of her.

He kneeled down so that he was at eye level with the kids.

“Yes, your uncle I’m not surprise you don’t you remember me Genim. I use to visit you and your mother when you were just a baby; of course that was a long time ago when you were only three,”

Stiles didn’t say anything instead just gave the man a shaky smile; sensing that the man wasn’t a threat to his friend Scott relax a little and looked at the man.

He was dressed in one of those funny suits his dad wears when he goes to work but the difference between this man and his father was unlike his father this man reminded Scott of all those bad guys that he and Stiles watch on TV. Which was weird because he looked nice, and he was being nice to them plus he was Stiles’ uncle, how can Stiles’ family be bad?

Elijah stared at these boys, they were young and innocent and yet he could easily see them becoming strong and ruthless just like them. He knew that Stiles was bright, hell Claudia would always tell him how he’s far ahead of the rest of the kids and how he’s always snooping around without anyone noticing.

He would make an excellent detective or a master mind killer.

As for his friend, the boy was carefully studying him trying to determine if he was friend or foe and from the way he grabbed Stiles arm it looked like he trusted him but was also weary of him. Elijah smirk grew when he saw how Stiles hid behind him.

The boy would make an excellent leader if train properly.

Elijah got up and dropped the umbrella and offered both boys his hands.

“Come on, let’s get you both home,”

Scott and Stiles looked at one another before turning to the grave stone and then back at Elijah.

They grabbed his hands which made him smile as he squeezed their hands. He then looked at the tombstone along with the boys and could feel his smile dropping and anger increasing.

_Claudia Stilinski_

_Beloved daughter, mother, and sister_

_Family is power. Love, loyalty – that’s power_

He took a deep calming breath to relax himself he wouldn’t go on a rampage unlike Niklaus and Kol he would stay calm and then he would kill them for taking away his sister. She was innocent, literally she didn’t want any part of this and they understood, they didn’t like it but they understood. She was the only one who didn’t have blood on her hands.

Those bastards still took her away from them. First their mother and Finn were taken away from them and now Claudia? They were in for a world of pain and Scott and Stiles would be the perfect ones to do so.

_“I promise you Claudia, I will avenge your death, I know you didn’t want Genim to be a part of this but if we continue to shelter him he will get hurt and I…I can’t lose any more of my family. But I promise you I will protect them until my dying breath,”_

“Let’s go home boys,” both boys just nodded their heads as they followed him to his car.

Elijah opened the door and allowed both boys to get in.

“Now mind telling me where you live?” he asked Scott looking into the review mirror.

“I’m staying with Stiles,” it wasn’t a suggestion it was an order that made Elijah smirk. He started the car and drove off to the Stilinski residence.

“What’s your name?” he asked looking at Scott.

“Scott, Scott McCall,”

Elijah nodded his head.

“Elijah,” he said to both boys even though they already knew who he was.

Both just nodded their heads. They got home with Stiles resting his head on Scott’s shoulder and Scott resting his own head on top of Stiles’.

Elijah couldn’t help but smile at the two young boys. He got out of the car and grabbed them when he turned around he spotted the rest of his siblings. They all walked up to him and stopped a few feet to stare at the small children.

“Is that Genim?” Rebekah asked looking at the small boy that was on Elijah’s left. The oldest of the Mikaelsons could see that his younger sister was struggling not to cry, not that he blamed her, when he first saw Genim he wanted to cry as well but refrain himself from doing so.

“Yes,”

“He looks just like Claud did,” Kol whispered softly he doubt anyone heard him they must have heard him because they nodded their heads in agreement.

“Let’s get them inside; I need to speak to John,”

“About what?” Rebekah asked as she took Genim from his arms.

“About Stiles and his friend becoming part of the Family,”

The siblings didn’t say anything; they just stepped aside and allowed their older brother to go inside the house Klaus on his right, Kol on his left, and Rebekah walking by Klaus’ side. The siblings entered the home, Elijah walked into Genim’s room and started stripping Scott’s clothes along with Rebekah they changed them into warm clothes and tucked both boys in the bed, Elijah then walked out the room follow by his siblings the four of them sat down on the couch and waited for the sheriff to come home.

They didn’t have to wait long the door of the house opened and in came John Stilinski looking at the people that he hasn’t seen since Claudia’s death sitting on the couch, well three of them were one of them was sitting on the arm chair.

“Elijah, Klaus, Kol, Rebekah,” he looked at the Mikaelsons and knew that there was a reason for them being here, he just hope it wasn’t what he thought it was.

“Hello John,” Elijah responded back ever the civil one.

“What brings you here,” he asked even though he already knew the answer as if reading his mind Elijah replied,

“Why ask a question you already know to John?” he asked as he got up from the couch.

Before John could say anything Elijah interrupted him.

“I want Genim and his friend to become a part of the Family,”

He blinked Elijah wanted both Stiles and Scott to be a part of his insane Family that he and Claudia talked about and they both agreed that Stiles would never know that side of the Family under any circumstances but looking at Elijah he could see that it was inevitable the man would still train them whether he or Melissa tried to stop them he would find a way.

“Even if I try to stop you you’ll still do it won’t you?”

Elijah along with his siblings smirked.

“You know me John; I always get what I want,”

“I don’t think Scott’s mother would be happy if I told her this,”

“You let us worry about that, besides I have a score to settle with Rafael and what better way than to use his son?”

“Elijah, Scott is like a second son to me. I won’t allow you to hurt him and that includes Stiles.”

“Relax John, I won’t hurt either of the two but I do want them to be a part of the Family business, they are loyal towards one another, they both are talented in their own fields and I would hate for such young talent like theirs to go to waste,”

John didn’t say anything after all what could he say? He knew that Elijah was a man of morals but he was also the deadliest of all the Mikaelsons. Where Kol was insane, Klaus was unpredictable, and Rebekah was ferocious Elijah was always in control, he stoic and emotionless when it came to his kills, he was a twisted elegant business man and he always got what he wanted.

And that was one of the qualities that he hated from all the Mikaelsons no matter how hard the situation was the family never gave up, if they wanted something they will go for it and they always got what they wanted in the end.

“I’ll be stopping by in the morning to check on Genim and Scott and next time John, tell Melissa that she should lock her doors, those boys are excellent at sneaking out of the house,” with that said Elijah along with his siblings left John alone with his thoughts.

** Now: **

When she got to the bed Cora pulled Scott and Stiles to the edge of the bed, they turned around to face her as she lean in and kissed both of their cheeks before she pushed them both on the bed they bounced a little before they rested on their elbows as they watch their little vixen walking around to their drawer were they kept all the lube, condoms, and little toys.

She then tossed the condom and lube on the bed as she walked over to her boys, but not before turning on the radio. Natalia Kills Problems started to play and the room was filled with the upbeat of the song.

Cora put on hand behind her neck while the other was placed between her breasts she then started to move her hips with the rhythm of the song.

_Sweat Dripping down your chest Thinking ‘bout your tattooed knuckles On my thigh boy boy boy Cold Shower… you got no Power to control How I make you my toy toy toy My hips rocking As we keep lip locking Got the neighbors screaming Even louder louder Lick me down like you were Rolling Rizal I’m smoking… Come and put me out_

She moved her hands to caress her body, Cora moved her hips to the side before slapping her ass she then moved her hips like a belly dancer before she did a little twirl and shook her ass in front of her boys.

_I’m your dream girl This is real love But you know what they say about me… That girl is a problem Girl is a problem Girl is a problem problem Oh Baby You so bad boy Drive me mad boy But you don’t care when they say about me… That girl is a problem Girl is a problem Girl is a problem problem_

Cora then dropped down before she got back up however before she could do anything else she felt a pair of hands on her hips and pulling her in to a naked chest. She turned her head to see Stiles who was already naked smirking at her.

“I think our big bad Alpha wants us to put a little show for him,” he then turned her around so that she was facing Scott. Who was stripped down to naked, Cora could see that little big Scott was awake and he was turned on by seeing his two little pets like this.

_I got your name Hanging from my chain… Don’t you wanna claim My body like a vandal? You got the cure Underneath your shirt… Don’t you wana save this Dirty little damsel? Got my mink coat falling on the Motel floor… you’re on the bed Wolf whistling louder louder Your lips smudging all my Make up… kicking both my heels off Come and pin me down_

Stiles then started to run hand across Cora’s body, his hands disappeared into her leather pants and he couldn’t help but smirk.

“What’s this? Little wolf decided to play with us and is not wearing any panties?” he asked, Stiles started to finger Cora as the girl tilted her head back and exposed her neck for him to kiss.

“Can you blame me?” she purred as she grind her hips to meet Stiles thrusts he added a second digit and set a steady rhythm. Stiles would brush against her sweet spot but would miss it on purpose he loved hearing the whimpering sounds coming from their little she wolf he loves driving her up the wall and could see that Scott was enjoying this as well. Every time she tried to meet his fingers he would slowly pulled out while she groan in annoyance making both boys laugh.

_I’m your dream girl This is real love But you know what they say about me… That girl is a problem Girl is a problem Girl is a problem problem Oh Baby You so bad boy Drive me mad boy But you don’t care when they say about me… That girl is a problem Girl is a problem Girl is a problem problem_

Scott couldn’t help but be turned on by his fox pleasuring their she wolf. But hey, he needed some action as well.

Scott walked over to them, when he was in front of them he pulled Stiles by the hair and removed him from Cora’s neck, he then attacked Stiles’ lips while his hands started to massage Cora’s breast through her corset.

Stiles’ used his free hand to run his fingers through Scott’s hair as he pulled him closer to the Fox. Both boys started to grind against Cora’s pussy and ass. Stiles could feel Cora’s walls tightening around his finger.

_THAT GIRL IS A GOD DAMN PROBLEM THAT GIRL IS A GOD DAMN PROBLEM THAT GIRL IS A GOD DAMN PROBLEM We’re hell raising And we don’t need saving ‘Cause theres no salvation for a bad girl We’re rock bottom But there ain’t no stopping ‘Cause they don’t know nothing about love We’re hell raising And we don’t need saving ‘Cause theres no salvation for a bad boy We’re rock bottom But there ain’t no stopping ‘Cause its you and me against the world_

He pulled away from Scott and removed his finger from Cora’s pussy.

“Not yet love,” he whispered in her ear, Stiles then offered his finger to Scott who gladly took it into his mouth.

“Such a naughty girl and yet she taste so sweet,” Scott said as his hands went for her corset and ripped it open, Stiles did the same with her pants and they both helped her out of the outfit. Cora tried to remove her boots but they stopped her.

_I’m your dream girl This is real love But you know what they say about me… That girl is a problem Girl is a problem Girl is a problem problem Oh Baby You so bad boy Drive me mad boy But you don’t care when they say about me… That girl is a problem Girl is a problem Girl is a problem problem_

“Leave them on,” Stiles whispered as he went back to finger fucking her whiles Scott paid attention to her breasts and the two went back to their kissing.

Cora was in heaven having both her boys pleasuring her but she was being selfish, she reached and cupped both boys making them groan in pleasure. Cora then started to move her hands at a steady pace as they tried to thrust into her hands but Cora would pull back a little.

“Pay back’s bit-ah ah ah…” she let out a loud moan as both boys started to get a little rough with her. They then removed themselves from her smirking at her flush face.

“Bastards,” she mumbled.

“You love us,” Stiles said as Scott lifted her up and grabbed Stiles’ hand and lead them both to the bed. He tossed Cora before he turned to face Stiles and brought him in for a kiss. He turned before Stiles could start to enjoy the kiss.

“Cora get on your hands and knees, Stiles will fuck that pretty little ass of yours while you suck my cock got it?” he looked at both of his pets who immediately nodded their heads.

“Good,”

Stiles got behind Cora while Scott in front of her.

She heard the tearing sound of foil and knew that Stiles was putting on the condom, without warning Stiles plunged into her, Cora moan in pleasure while Scott shoved his cock into her mouth.

Scott grabbed her hair and pulled a little knowing that their little wolf loved it when they got a little rough. Stiles started to shove his cock deeper into Cora with each hard thrust Stiles nudged Cora closer to Scott’s cock.

Cora licks the vein underneath Scott’s cock making him groan in pleasure as she grind her hips to meet Stiles’ thrusts. She then started to massage Scott’s ball with her hand. She then flicks into the slit before swirling around the mushroom head, mouth sliding back down the shaft. Scott almost doubles over in pleasure.

Cora grinds her hips as Stiles hits her sweet spot only to pull back leaving only the tip in before he shoved his entire length inside her. Cora couldn’t help but groan in pleasure. Both boys eyes met before Stiles pulled out of her making her groan.

“Turn around,” Scott ordered. Cora did as she was told.

Stiles then started eating her out while Scott got off the bed and walked around until he was behind Stiles he then shoved his cock into Stiles’ ass. Both boys prepared themselves while Cora was doing her sexy little dance.

Scott started to thrust into Stiles ass while he ate out Cora. Scott grabbed Stiles by the hips and set a punishing pace his hand went for Stiles’ dick and started to pump making sure that it match his thrusts.

Stiles was loving this, eating his little wolf and being fucked by his alpha, he made sure that he nibbled her clitoris while shoving his hips back to meet Scott’s thrusts. He could feel his balls tightening and knew that his release was coming soon but he wouldn’t not cum until Cora did.

“Gu-guys I don’t *moans* I don’t think I’m gonna *gasp* last loooo-oh my God!” Cora arched her back as Stiles shoved his tongue deeper into her pussy and could feel her walls tightening around him. Cora couldn’t help but moan as she locked her legs around his head and grind against his face as she started to cum into his face. Stiles came afterwards into Scott’s hand, his seamen spilling on Cora’s stomach hell with the way Scott was playing with his dick he’s surprise he lasted this long.

Scott came last the look of pleasure that came across his beauty combine with the sweet sounds his lover along with the way his walls were clenching his dick had Scott falling over the edge as he shoved his dick balls deep riding out his orgasm.

He pulled out of Stiles who then moved his head to look at his Alpha. Both boys started to kiss each other before pulling out. Cora got up while Scott lean over to kiss her he then pulled back and allowed Stiles to have a kiss with their little wolf. When he pulled back Stiles laid her down on the bed and started to lick his cum off her stomach; Scott could feel himself getting hard again as he followed Stiles and started to lick her stomach.

“I guess we should get ready for round two?” Cora asked as she arched her back to give her boys more access to her.

Stiles and Scott looked at one another before smirking; they then looked at Cora and nodded their heads.

Scott then got in front of her pussy and plunged balls deep inside her while Stiles was on his knees between her head and shoved his dick into her mouth. Yep this was going to be a long night.

**Beacon Hills Police Station**

Elijah was sitting inside Rafael’s office, right on his chair. Looking outside the window, from where he was sitting he could see Kol looking bored but was trying hard not to kill someone hell he was surprise that he lasted this long.

_’10 minutes and he hasn’t killed anyone out of boredom…new record,”_

He then saw a young woman with red hair and a fake tan walking up to him and started flirting with him but Kol wasn’t paying any attention to her hell his brother was more interested in his phone.

_“Flirting with the wrong man, he prefers them more on the masculine side,”_

He could see Klaus flirting with a pretty blond police woman who was smiling and laughing.

 _“Of course, he always had a weakness for blonds,”_ then again Elijah had a weakness for pretty brunettes. He couldn’t help but smile as he thought about his wife.

The door opened snapping him out of his thoughts and in came and angry McCall.

“What the hell are you and your _brothers_ doing here?” he asked bitterly.

Elijah just smirked as he got off the chair and started to walk around the office. He then stopped and looked at the board that had pictures of the pack, the Salvatores and himself along with the rest of his siblings he could also see pictures of people they killed or were killed.

_“He doesn’t have a picture of Bill-E, good. Don’t need her dragged into this,”_

“I see you and your men love spying on my family,” he said looking at all the pictures of his family and their significant others.

Agent McCall laughed bitterly.

“Last I check Scott wasn’t your family,”

“He is dating my nephew, he accepted his role into my family,” Elijah said looking at McCall with an emotionless look.

“Last I check, Melissa and John as well as I are his guardians meaning you aren’t allowed to talk to him, Stiles, or any of those teenagers,” he points to the board that’s behind them,

“Without my consent or my siblings,”

Rafael glared at the mobster.

“I don’t know what you and your family did to my son but-“

“Oh, now he’s your son,” both men turned to see Kol walking up to them with that sick smile on his face.

“Sorry brother I couldn’t help but listen to this man and his bullshit,”

“Kol, language,” Elijah warned.

“Ever the moral one huh Elijah?” Rafael asked sarcastically.

Elijah just smiled at him.

“Rafael you and I both know that Scott isn’t going to forgive or forget can’t say I blame him. However, if you come near him or anyone else that I give a damn about you and I are going to have a problem,”

“Are you threatening an officer Mikaelson? I may not be able to arrest you for you other crimes but I can arrest you for this,”

Elijah just smiled.

“Little boys make threats Rafael, I don’t.”

He turned to Kol.

“Let’s go,” he said as he and Kol walked out of the office.

“Niklaus we’re leaving,” Elijah said not bothering to turn look at his brother.

Before Klaus could leave the officer handed him a piece of paper and winked at him.

“Call me,”

“Will do love,” he then walked away and went to join his brothers.

“Camille,”

The blond officer turned to her superior who just walked out of his office with a pissed off expression.

“Yes?”

“If he calls you ignore him,”

“Why?” she asked nervously.

“He’s Niklaus Mikaelson,” he said short and simple as he went back inside the office and slammed the door.

**Outside**

The brothers reached the car as Klaus pulled out the piece of paper that Cami gave to him.

_“Lockwood was spotted outside of town, Rafael along with Tori are working with him to bring you guys down, Jeremy was right. He’s not an actual mobster he along with his goons are nothing but undercover cops trying to get closer to you guys,”_

Klaus, Elijah, and Kol looked at one another.

“Guess now we know why the man that Isaac killed gave in so easily,” Klaus said.

“Well now if Lockwood wants to play I say we have a little fun,” Kol suggested. He really wanted to kill the bastard especially when he tried flirting with his darling.

“We will, all in due time but for now go home and relax. The pack has a day off and you do as well,”

“Your just saying that because you want to spent time with your wife,” Kol said with a smirk.

“I do now both of you, go home.” The two got into their respected cars and drove off. Elijah pulled out his phone and called in an old friend.

“It’s me, I need a favor. Yes it involves Lockwood. Alright stop by my house and make sure no one sees you,” he hung up the phone. He got into his car and drove off to his house.

**With Lydia**

Lydia was resting on her bed well more like resting on a strong chest running her fingers through said chest abs.

“You know Elijah should give us more time off,” she purred as she kissed her boyfriend’s chest.

“If he did we’d never get anything done,” Derek said as he bend down and kissed the top of her head.

Lydia pouted as she turned to look at him.

“You look beautiful,” he said as he started running his finger through her hair.

“And you…well you don’t need me to fill your ego any more than it already is,” she said as Derek laugh a little.

She loved this, she loved being alone with Derek because he showed a soft side that only she was allowed to see. It made her feel special, he made her feel special.

“So your birthday is coming up,” Derek said.

Lydia smiled.

“Yep, finally going to be 17, but so is Cora’s right?”

“Yeah, still mad that you and her share the same birthday?” he asked.

“Nah actually it’s really nice since the parties are longer and crazier,” she said laughing a little.

“True,”

“So what brought that up?” she asked.

“Nothing really, I just wanted to make sure besides I have a nice surprise for you,”

“Okay what is it?” she asked with childlike eagerness.

“Nope, not telling,” he said.

“Why?” she whined and threw in a pout knowing that he couldn’t say no to her pouts. Derek just laughs as he leans in and kisses her lips.

“Sorry beautiful but I can’t tell you,” before she could say anything Derek crashed their lips together, he switched them around so that he was on top of her before he entered her wet core and started fucking her like the animal that he was.

**With Kira**

Kira hung up the phone with a satisfied smirk. Her uncle was on board with the plans and would be sending the package to Elijah in a few weeks.

The door to her room opened and in came Adien her boyfriend.

“Hey,” she said with a smile one that he was happy to return.

“Hey ready to go?”

“Yep, she grabbed her bag and she couldn’t wait to tell the rest of the pack the good news.

However when she reached Adien he pulled her in and gave her a kiss.

“I love you Kira,”

“I love you too now let’s go before Allison gets pissed and decides to hunt us down,” he couldn’t help but laugh and agree with her as the two went to go meet up their friends for dinner.

**With the Pack**

It’s not every day that Elijah gave the pack a day off and when he did they took advantage of it. They decided to spent some quality time with their loved ones and then end the day with spending time with everyone.

Scott sat at the head of the table, Derek to his right and Stiles to his left. Next to Stiles was Cora and across from her was Lydia. Next to Lydia was Isaac with Allison sitting on his right, Allison was facing Kira who was sitting next to Adien. Next to Adien was Ethan who was sitting in front of Danny and smirking at him.

They were eating and talking and laughing. From another’s point of view they would think that they were just teenagers enjoying their time together.

After a while they were silence when Elijah, Klaus and Caroline, Kol and Jeremy, and Rebekah came in.

“Hello everyone,” Elijah said addressing the Pack as they got up and started hugging and shaking hands with the Family.

Elijah sat down at the other end of the table with Klaus on his right and Kol on his left. Next to Klaus was Caroline and across from her was Jeremy who Rebekah sat down next to.

“How is everyone today?” he asked them with genuine curiosity.

Everyone started talking about their day how they spent it and everything that didn’t have to do with their work.

“Hey where’s Bill-E?” Isaac asked. Everyone (excluding Klaus) looked at Elijah.

Elijah couldn’t help but smile.

“She is home and I want everyone to come to the mansion tomorrow we have much to discuss but for now, I meant what I said. You have a day off and that means that any business or work related will wait until tomorrow.”

Everyone nodded their heads as Elijah lifted his glass and smiled at his family who would be growing in a couple of months.

“To family,” he said with a proud smile.

The Pack and the Family looked at one another with proud smiles on their faces and raised their own glasses and together they said

“To family,”

They looked at one another and started to eat and talk and just being normal kids.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed it ^^  
> Remember to kudos or comment   
> ~Sinner_ofLA out

**Author's Note:**

> Love it Hate it tell me what you think ^^  
> Next chapter we'll have a lemon find out more on the Pact and their enemies  
> Also Scars that remain in the soul will be updated on Tuesday and Keremy's past next Friday ^^  
> follow me on tumblr for news on my stories http://vasilisapcxscxse.tumblr.com/


End file.
